wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom I/Rozdział XVII
Było już wpół do dziewiątej wieczorem, kiedy Wokulski wracał do domu. Słońce niedawno zaszło, lecz silny wzrok mógł już dopatrzeć większe gwiazdy przebłyskujące na złotawolazurowym niebie. Po ulicach rozlegał się wesoły gwar przechodniów; w sercu Wokulskiego zasiadł radosny spokój. Przypominał sobie każdy ruch, każdy uśmiech, każde spojrzenie i każdy wyraz panny Izabeli, z podejrzliwą troskliwością wyszukując w nich śladu niechęci albo dumy. Na próżno. Traktowała go jak równego sobie i jak przyjaciela, zapraszała, aby ich częściej odwiedzał, ba!... nawet żądała, aby ją o co prosił... "A gdybym się był w tej chwili oświadczył — przyszło mu na myśl — to co?..." I pilnie wpatrywał się w rysy jej widma, które mu napełniało duszę; ale — znowu nie dostrzegł ani śladu niechęci. Owszem — figlarny uśmiech. "Odpowiedziałaby — myślał — że za mało jeszcze się znamy, że powinienem zasłużyć na nią... Tak... niezawodnie tak by odpowiedziała" — powtarzał, ciągle przypominając sobie niewątpliwe oznaki sympatii. "W ogóle — mówił — byłem niesprawiedliwie uprzedzony do wielkich panów. A oni są przecie takimi jak i my ludźmi; może nawet mają więcej subtelnych uczuć. Wiedząc, że jesteśmy goniącymi za zyskiem gburami, unikają nas. Ale poznawszy w nas uczciwe serca, przygarniają do siebie... Cóż to za rozkoszna żona może być z takiej kobiety! Naturalnie, że powinienem na nią zasłużyć. Jeszcze jak!..." I pod wpływem tych myśli czuł, że budzi się w nim jakaś wielka życzliwość, która ogarnia naprzód dom Łęckich, potem dalszą ich rodzinę, potem jego sklep i wszystkich ludzi, którzy w nim pracowali, potem wszystkich kupców, którzy mieli z nim stosunki, a nareszcie — cały kraj i całą ludzkość. Zdawało się Wokulskiemu, że każdy uliczny przechodzień jest jego krewnym, bliższym lub dalszym; wesołym lub smutnym. I niewiele brakowało, ażeby stanąwszy na chodniku zaczepiał jak żebrak ludzi i pytał: "Może który z was czego potrzebuje?... Żądajcie, rozkazujcie, proszę was... w j e j imieniu..." "Podle mi dotychczas życie schodziło — mówił sobie. — Byłem egoistą. Ochocki — oto wspaniała dusza: chce przypiąć skrzydła ludzkości i dla tej idei zapomina o własnym szczęściu. Sława, naturalnie, jest głupstwem, ale praca dla pomyślności ogółu — to grunt... — A potem dodał z uśmiechem: — Ta kobieta już zrobiła ze mnie bogacza i człowieka z reputacją, lecz jeżeli uprze się, zrobi ze mnie — czy ja wiem co?... Chyba świętego męczennika, który swoją pracę, nawet życie odda dla dobra innych... Naturalnie, że oddam, gdy ona tego zechce!..." Sklep jego był już zamknięty, ale przez otwory okiennic wyglądało światło. ”Coś jeszcze robią” — pomyślał Wokulski. Skręcił w bramę i przez tylne drzwi wszedł do sklepu. Na progu zetknął się z wychodzącym Ziębą, który pożegnał go niskim ukłonem; w głębi zaś sklepu było jeszcze kilka osób. Klejn wdrapywał się na drabinkę, ażeby coś poprawić na półkach. Lisiecki ubierał się w palto, za kantorem nad księgą siedział Rzecki, a przed, nim stał jakiś człowiek płakał. — Stary jedzie! — zawołał Lisiecki. Rzecki przysłaniając oczy ręką spojrzał na Wokulskiego; Klejn ukłonił mu się parę razy ze szczytu drabinki, a płaczący człowiek zwrócił się nagle i z głośnym jękiem objął go za nogi. — Co to jest?... — spytał zdziwiony Wokulski poznając w płaczącym starego inkasenta Obermana. — Zgubił czterysta kilkadziesiąt rubli — odparł Rzecki surowo. — Naturalnie, że nie było nadużycia, głowę dam za to, ale i firma tracić nie może, tym bardziej że pan Oberman ma u nas kilkaset rubli oszczędności. Jedno więc z dwojga — prawił rozdrażniony Rzecki — albo pan Oberman zapłaci, albo pan Oberman straci miejsce... Piękne robilibyśmy interesa mając wszystkich takich inkasentów jak pan Oberman... — Zapłacę, panie — mówił szlochając inkasent — zapłacę, ale niech mi pan rozłoży choć na parę lat. Toż te pięćset rubli, co mam u panów, to mój cały majątek. Chłopiec skończył szkoły i chce uczyć się na doktora, a i starość za pasem... Bóg i pan wie, co się człowiek napracuje, nim zbierze taki grosz... Musiałbym się drugi raz urodzić, ażeby znowu go zebrać... Klejn i Lisiecki, obaj ubrani, czekali na wyrok pryncypała. — Tak — odezwał się Wokulski — firma nie może tracić. Oberman zapłaci. — Słucham pana — wyszeptał nieszczęśliwy inkasent. Panowie Klejn i Lisiecki pożegnali się i wyszli. Za nimi, wzdychając zabierał się i Oberman do opuszczenia sklepu. Lecz gdy zostali tylko we trzech, Wokulski dodał szybko: — Oberman, zapłacisz, a ja ci zwrócę... Inkasent rzucił mu się do nóg. — Za pozwoleniem!... za pozwoleniem — przerwał Wokulski podnosząc go. — Jeżeli słówko powiesz komu o naszym układzie, cofnę prezent, uważasz, Oberman?... Inaczej wszyscy zechcą gubić pieniądze. Idź więc do domu i milcz... — Rozumiem. Niech Bóg zeszle na pana wszystko najlepsze — odparł inkasent i wyszedł, na próżno starając się ukryć radość. — Już zesłał najlepsze — rzekł Wokulski myśląc o pannie Izabeli. Rzecki był niekontent. — Wiesz, mój Stachu — odezwał się, gdy zostali sami — że lepiej zrobisz nie mieszając się do sklepu. Z góry wiedziałem, że całej sumy nie każesz mu zwracać; ja sam nie żądałbym tego. Ale ze sto rubli, tytułem kary, powinien był gałgan zapłacić... Zresztą, pal diabli, można mu było i wszystko darować: ale należało choć z parę tygodni utrzymać w niepewności... Inaczej lepiej od razu zamknąć budę. Wokulski śmiał się. — Lękałbym się — odparł — gniewu boskiego, gdybym w takim dniu skrzywdził człowieka. — W jakim dniu?... — spytał Rzecki, szeroko otwierając oczy. — Mniejsza o to. Dziś dopiero widzę, że trzeba być litościwym. — Byłeś nim zawsze i aż zanadto — oburzył się pan Ignacy — i przekonasz się, że dla ciebie ludzie takimi nie będą. — Już są — rzekł Wokulski i podał mu rękę na pożegnanie. — Już są?... — powtórzył pan Ignacy przedrzeźniając go. — Już są!... Nie życzę ci, abyś potrzebował kiedy wystawiać na próbę ich współczucia... — Mam je bez prób. Dobranoc. — Masz!... masz!... Zobaczymy, jak ono będzie wyglądało w razie potrzeby. Dobranoc, dobranoc... — mówił stary subiekt, z hałasem chowając księgi. Wokulski szedł do swego mieszkania i myślał: "Trzeba nareszcie złożyć wizytę Krzeszowskiemu... Pójdę jutro... W całym znaczeniu przyzwoity człowiek... przeprosił pannę Izabelę. Jutro podziękuję mu i — niech mnie licho weźmie — jeżeli nie spróbuję dopomóc. Choć z takim próżniakiem i letkiewiczem ciężka sprawa... Ale mniejsza o to, spróbuję... On przeprosił pannę Izabelę, ja wydobędę go z długów." Uczucia spokoju i niezachwianej pewności tak w tej chwili górowały nad wszelkimi innymi w duszy Wokulskiego, że gdy wrócił do domu, zamiast marzyć (co mu się zwykle zdarzało), wziął się do roboty. Wydobył gruby kajet, już w większej części zapisany, potem książkę z polsko—angielskimi ćwiczeniami i zaczął pisać zdania wymawiając je półgłosem i usiłując jak najdokładniej naśladować nauczyciela swego, pana Wiliama Colinsa. W kilkuminutowych zaś przerwach myślał to o jutrzejszej wizycie u barona Krzeszowskiego i o sposobie wydobycia go z długów, to o Obermanie, którego wybawił z nieszczęścia. "Jeżeli błogosławieństwo ma jaką wartość — mówił do siebie — cały kapitał błogosławieństw Obermana, wraz ze składanym procentem, ceduję jej..." Potem przyszło mu na myśl, że nie jest to zbyt świetnym prezentem dla panny Izabeli — uszczęśliwić jednego tylko człowieka. Całego świata — nie może; ale warto by z okazji bliższego poznania się z panną Izabelą podźwignąć bodaj kilka osób. "Drugim będzie Krzeszowski — myślał — ale ratować takich zuchów — żadna zasługa... Aha!..." Uderzył się ręką w czoło i porzuciwszy ćwiczenia angielskie wydobył archiwum swoich korespondencyj prywatnych. Była to safianowa okładka, gdzie podług dat umieszczał nadchodzące listy, których spis znajdował się na początku. "Aha! — mówił — list mojej magdalenki i jej opiekunek, stronica sześćset trzy..." Znalazł stronicę i z uwagą przeczytał dwa listy: jeden pisany elegancko, drugi — jakby go kreśliła dziecinna ręka. W pierwszym zawiadomiono go, że taka to a taka Maria, niegdyś dziewczyna złego prowadzenia, obecnie nauczyła się szyć bielizny, krawiectwa i odznacza się pobożnością, posłuszeństwem, łagodnością i dobrymi obyczajami. W drugim liście sama owa Maria... dziękowała mu za dotychczasową pomoc i prosiła tylko o wyszukanie jakiego zajęcia. "Niech już wielmożny i dobrotliwy pan — pisała — kiedy z łaski Boga ma takie duże fundusze, na mnie grzeszną ich nie wydaje. Bo ja teraz sama sobie poradzę, bylem miała o co ręce zaczepić, a ludzi, co potrzebują gorzej niż ja, nieszczęśliwa, zhańbiona, w Warszawie nie brak..." Wokulskiemu przykro się zrobiło, że podobna prośba kilka dni czekała na odpowiedź. Natychmiast odpisał i zawołał służącego. — List ten — rzekł — odeślesz rano do magdalenek... — Żrobi się — odparł służący usiłując zapanować nad ziewaniem. — Sprowadzisz mi także furmana Wysockiego, tego z Tamki, wiesz?... — O jeszcze nie miałbym wiedzieć. Ale pan słyszał... — Tylko żeby mi tu przyszedł z rana... — O!... czemu nie. Ale pan słyszał, że Oberman zgubił wielkie pieniądze? Był tu z wieczora i przysięgał, że zabiję się albo zrobi sobie co złego, jeżeli pan nie okaże nad nim litości. Ja mówię: "Nie bądźcie głupi, nie żabijajcie się, poczekajcie... Nasz stary ma miętkie szercze..."A on gada: "Ja se też tak kalkuluję, ale zawsze będzie heca, bo mi choć trochę strącą, a tu syn idzie na medyka, a tu starość chwyta człowieka za poły..." — Proszę cię, idź spać — przerwał mu Wokulski. — Pójść pójdę — odparł z gniewem służący — ale u pana to taka służba, że gorzej niż w kryminale: nawet szpać nie można iść, kiedy się chce... Zabrał list i wyszedł. Na drugi dzień około dziewiątej rano służący obudził Wokulskiego, donosząc mu, że czeka Wysocki. — Niech no wejdzie. Po chwili wszedł furman. Był przyzwoicie ubrany, miał czerstwą cerę i wesołe spojrzenie. Zbliżył się do łóżka i ucałował Wokulskiemu ręce. — Mój Wysocki, podobno przy twoim mieszkaniu jest wolny pokój? — A tak, wielmożny panie, bo mi stryjek umarł, a jego bestie lokatory nie chciały płacić, więcem wygnał. Na wódkę to łobuz ma, a na komorne go nie stać... — Ja wynajmę od ciebie ten pokój — mówił Wokulski — tylko trzeba go odczyścić... Furman patrzył na Wokulskiego zdziwiony. — Będzie tam mieszkać młoda szwaczka — mówił dalej Wokulski. — Niech stołuje się u was, niech jej twoja żona pierze bieliznę... Niech zobaczy czego jej brak? Na sprzęty i na bieliznę ja dam pieniędzy... Potem będziecie uważali, czy nie sprowadza kogo do domu... — O ni! — zawołał z ożywieniem furman. — Ile razy będzie wielmożnemu panu potrzebna, ja ją sam zawiodę; ale żeby kto zaś z miasta — to ni!... Z takiego interesu wielmożny pan mógłby się tylko nabawić nieszczęścia... — Głupiś, mój Wysocki. Ja jej widywać nie potrzebuję. Byle była porządna w domu, schludna, pracowita, to niech sobie chodzi, gdzie chce. Tylko niech do niej nie chodzą. Więc rozumiesz: trzeba w pokoju odświeżyć ściany, umyć podłogę, kupić sprzęty tanie, ale nowe i dobre, znasz się na tym?... — I jak jeszcze. Ilem się w życiu mebli nawoził... — Dobrze. A twoja żona niech zobaczy, co jej potrzeba z bielizny i odzienia, i da mi znać. — Rozumiem wszystko, wielmożny panie — odparł Wysocki, znowu całując go w rękę. — Ale... A cóż z twoim bratem?... — Niezgorzej, wielmożny panie. Siedzi, dziękować Bogu i wielmożnemu panu, w Skierniewicach, ma grunt, najął parobka i tera z niego wielki pan. Za parę lat jeszcze ziemi dokupi, bo stołuje się u niego jeden dróżnik i stróż, i dwa smarowniki. Nawet mu tera kolej pensji dodała... Wokulski pożegnał furmana i zaczął się ubierać. "Chciałbym przespać ten czas, dopóki znowu jej nie zobaczę" — myślał Wokulski. Do sklepu nie chciało mu się iść. Wziął jakąś książkę i czytał postanawiając sobie między pierwszą i drugą wybrać się do barona Krzeszowskiego. O jedenastej w przedpokoju rozległ się dzwonek i trzask otwieranych drzwi. Wszedł służący. — Jakaś panna czeka... — Proś do sali — rzekł Wokulski. W sali zaszeleściła kobieca suknia. Wokulski, stanąwszy na progu, zobaczył swoją magdalenkę. Zdumiały go nadzwyczajne zmiany w niej. Dziewczyna była czarno ubrana, miała bladawą, ale zdrową cerę i nieśmiałe spojrzenie. Spostrzegłszy Wokulskiego zarumieniła się i zaczęła drżeć. — Niech pani siądzie, panno Mario — odezwał się wskazując jej krzesło. Usiadła na brzegu aksamitnego sprzętu, jeszcze mocniej zawstydzona. Powieki szybko zamykały się jej i otwierały; patrzyła w ziemię, a na rzęsach jej błysnęły krople łez. Inaczej wyglądała przed dwoma miesiącami. — Więc już pani umie krawieczyznę, panno Mario? — Tak. — I gdzież pani ma zamiar umieścić się? — Może by do jakiego magazynu albo w służbę... do Rosji... — Dlaczegóż tam? — Tam podobno łatwiej dostać robotę, a tu... któż mnie przyjmie? — szepnęła. — A gdyby tu jaki skład brał u pani bieliznę, czy nie opłaciłoby się zostać? — O tak... Ale tu trzeba mieć własną maszynę i mieszkanie; i wszystko... Kto tego nie ma, musi iść w służbę. Nawet głos jej się zmienił. Wokulski pilnie przypatrywał się jej, nareszcie rzekł: — Zostanie pani tymczasem w Warszawie. Mieszkać będzie pani na Tamce, przy rodzinie furmana Wysockiego. To bardzo dobrzy ludzie. Pokój będzie pani miała osobny, stołować się będzie pani u nich, a maszyna i wszystko, co się okaże potrzebnym do szycia bielizny, znajdzie się także. Rekomendacje do składu bielizny dam pani, a po paru miesiącach zobaczymy, czy utrzyma się pani z tej roboty. — Oto adres Wysockich. Proszę tam zaraz pójść, kupić z Wysocką sprzęty, dopilnować, ażeby uporządkowali pokój. Maszynę przyślę pani jutro... A oto pieniądze na zagospodarowanie się. Pożyczam je; zwróci mi je pani ratami, jak już zacznie iść robota. Podał jej kilkadziesiąt rubli zawiniętych w kartkę do Wysockiego. A kiedy ona wahała się, czy ma brać, wcisnął jej zwitek w rękę i rzekł: — Proszę, bardzo proszę natychmiast iść do Wysockich. Za parę dni on przyniesie pani list do składu bielizny. W nagłym wypadku proszę odwołać się do mnie. Żegnam panią... Ukłonił się i cofnął do swego gabinetu. Dziewczyna chwilę jeszcze postała na środku sali; potem otarła łzy i wyszła pełna jakiegoś uroczystego zdziwienia. "Zobaczymy, jak powiedzie się jej w nowych warunkach" — rzekł do siebie Wokulski i znowu zasiadł do czytania. O pierwszej w południe udał się Wokulski do barona Krzeszowskiego, po drodze wyrzucając sobie, że tak późno składa wizytę swojemu eks—przeciwnikowi. "Mniejsza o to — pocieszał się. — Nie mogłem go przecie nachodzić, kiedy był chory. A bilet posłałem." Zbliżywszy się do domu, w którym lokował się baron, Wokulski mimochodem zauważył, że ściany kamienicy mają tak niezdrową barwę zielonawą, jak Maruszewicz żółtawą, i że rolety w mieszkaniu Krzeszowskiego są podniesione: "Widać już zdrów — myślał. — Nie wypada jednak od razu pytać o jego długi. Zrobię to za drugą lub trzecią wizytą; potem, spłacę lichwiarzy i biedny baron odetchnie. Nie mogę być obojętnym dla człowieka, który przeprosił pannę Izabelę..." Wszedł na piętro i zadzwonił. W mieszkaniu słychać było kroki, ale nie śpieszono się z otwieraniem. Zadzwonił drugi raz. Chodzenie, a nawet przesuwanie sprzętów odbywało się w dalszym ciągu za drzwiami, ale znów nie otwierano. Zniecierpliwiony, szarpnął dzwonek tak gwałtownie, że o mało go nie urwał. Wówczas dopiero zbliżył się ktoś do drzwi i począł flegmatycznie zdejmować łańcuszek, kręcić kluczem i odciągać zasuwkę mrucząc: — Widać swój... Żyd by tak nie dzwonił... Nareszcie otworzyły się drzwi i stanął w progu lokaj Konstanty. Na widok Wokulskiego przymrużył oczy i wysunąwszy dolną wargę spytał: — A co to?... Wokulski odgadł, że nie cieszy się łaskami wiernego sługi, który był przy pojedynku. — Pan baron w domu? — spytał. — Pan baron leży chory i nikogo nie przyjmuje, bo teraz jest doktór. Wokulski wydobył swój bilet i dwa ruble. — Kiedyż mniej więcej można odwiedzić pana? — Bardzo, bardzo nie zaraz... — odparł trochę łagodniej Konstanty. — Bo pan jest chory z postrzału i doktorzy kazali mu dziś — jutro jechać do ciepłych krajów albo na wieś. — Więc przed wyjazdem nie można widzieć się?... — O, wcale nie można... — Doktorzy ostro nakazali nie przyjmować nikogo. Pan ciągle w gorączce... Dwa stoliki do kart, z których jeden miał złamaną nogę, a drugi gęsto zapisane sukno, tudzież kandelabry z niedopałkami świec woskowych kazały powątpiewać o dokładności patologicznych określeń Konstantego. Mimo to Wokulski jeszcze dodał mu rubla i odszedł, bynajmniej niezadowolony z przyjęcia. "Może baron — myślał — po prostu nie chce mojej wizyty? Ha! w takim razie niech płaci lichwiarzom i zabezpiecza się od nich aż czterema sposobami zamknięć..." Wrócił do siebie. Baron istotnie miał zamiar wyjechać na wieś i nie był zdrów, ale i nie tak chory. Rana w policzku goiła mu się bardzo powoli; nie dlatego, ażeby miała być ciężką, ale że organizm pacjenta był mocno podszarpany. W chwili wizyty Wokulskiego baron był wprawdzie obwiązany jak stara kobieta na mrozie, ale nie leżał w łóżku, tylko siedział na fotelu i miał przy sobie nie doktora, ale hrabiego Licińskiego. Właśnie narzekał przed hrabią na opłakany stan zdrowia. — Niech diabli wezmą — mówił — tak podłe życie! Ojciec zostawił mi wprawdzie pół miliona rubli w dziedzictwie, ale zarazem cztery choroby, z których każda warta milion... Co za niewygoda bez binokli!... No i wyobraź sobie hrabia: pieniądze rozeszły się, ale choroby zostały. Że zaś ja sam dorobiłem sobie parę nowych chorób i trochę długów, więc — sytuacja jasna: byłem się szpilką zadrasnął, muszę posyłać po trumnę i rejenta. — Tek! — odezwał się hrabia. — Nie sądzę jednak, ażebyś pan w podobnej sytuacji rujnował się na rejentów. — Właściwie to mnie rujnują komornicy... Baron, opowiadając, niecierpliwie chwytał odgłosy dolatujące go z przedpokoju, ale — nic nie mógł zmiarkować. Dopiero gdy usłyszał zamykanie drzwi, zasuwanie zatrzasku i zakładanie łańcucha, nagle wrzasnął: — Konstanty... Po chwili wszedł służący nie zdradzając zbytecznego pośpiechu. — Kto był?... Pewnie Goldcygier... Powiedziałem ci, ażebyś z tym łotrem nie wdawał się w żadne rozprawy, tylko porwał za łeb i zrzucił ze schodów. Wyobraź pan sobie — zwrócił się do Licińskiego — ten podły Żyd nachodzi mnie ze sfałszowanym wekslem na czterysta rubli I ma bezczelność żądać zapłaty!... — Trzeba wytoczyć proces, tek... — Ja nie wytoczę... Nie jestem prokuratorem, który ma obowiązek ścigać fałszerzy. Zresztą nie chcę dawać inicjatywy do gubienia jakiegoś zapewne biedaka, który zabija się pracą nad naśladowaniem cudzych podpisów... Czekam więc, ażeby Goldcygier wystąpił z akcją, a dopiero wówczas nikogo nie oskarżając przyznam, że to nie mój podpis. — A właśnie, że to nie był Goldcygier — odezwał się Konstanty. — Więc kto?... Rządca... może krawiec?... — Nie... Ten pan... — rzekł służący i podał bilet Krzeszowskiemu. — Porządny człowiek, alem go wygnał, kiedy tak pan baron kazał... — Co? — spytał zdziwiony hrabia spoglądając na bilet. — Nie kazałeś pan przyjmować Wokulskiego?... — Tak — potwierdził baron. — Licha figura, a przynajmniej... nie do towarzystwa... Hrabia Liciński z pewnym akcentem poprawił się na fotelu. — Nie spodziewałem się usłyszeć takiego zdania o tym panu... od pana... Tek... — Nie bierz pan tego, co mówię, w jakimś hańbiącym znaczeniu — pośpieszył objaśnić baron. — Pan Wokulski nie zrobił nic podłego, tylko... takie małe świństewko, które może uchodzić w handlu, ale nie w towarzystwie... Hrabia z fotelu, a Konstanty z progu uważnie przypatrywali się Krzeszowskiemu. — Sam hrabia osądź — mówił dalej baron. — Klacz moją ustąpiłem pani Krzeszowskiej (przed Bogiem i ludźmi prawnie zaślubionej mi małżonce) za osiemset rubli. Pani Krzeszowska na złość mnie (nie wiem nawet za co!) postanowiła koniecznie ją sprzedać. No i trafił się nabywca, pan Wokulski, który korzystając z afektu kobiety postanowił zarobić na klaczy... dwieście rubli!... dał bowiem za nią tylko sześćset... — Miał prawo, tek — wtrącił hrabia. — Eh! Boże... Wiem, że miał prawo... Ale człowiek, który dla pokazania się wyrzuca tysiące rubli, a gdzieś w kącie zarabia na histeryczkach po dwadzieścia pięć procent, taki człowiek nie jest smaczny... To nie dżentelmen... Zbrodni nie popełnił, ale... jest tak nierówny w stosunkach, jak ktoś, kto rozdając znajomym w prezencie dywany i szale wyciągałby nieznajomym chustki do nosa. Zaprzeczy pan temu... Hrabia milczał i dopiero po chwili odezwał się: — Tek!... Czy to jednak pewne? — Najpewniejsze. Układy między panią Krzeszowską i tym panem prowadził mój Maruszewicz i wiem to od niego. — Tek. W każdym razie pan Wokulski jest dobrym kupcem i naszą spółkę poprowadzi... — Jeżeli was nie okpi... Tymczasem Konstanty, wciąż stojąc na progu, zaczął z politowaniem kiwać głową, aż zniecierpliwiony odezwał się: — Eh!... co też pan wygaduje... Tfy... zupełnie jak dziecko... Hrabia spojrzał na niego ciekawie, a baron wybuchnął: — A ty co, błaźnie, odzywasz się, kiedy cię nie pytają?... — Naturalnie, że się odzywam, bo pan i gada, i robi całkiem jak dziecko... ja jestem tylko lokaj, ale przecie wolałbym wierzyć takiemu, co mi daje dwa ruble za wizytę, aniżeli takiemu, co ode mnie po trzy ruble pożycza i wcale nie śpieszy się z oddawaniem. Ot, co jest, dziś pan Wokulski dał mi dwa ruble, a pan Maruszewicz... — Won!... — wrzasnął baron chwytając za karafkę, na widok której Konstanty uznał za pożyteczne oddzielić się od swego pana grubością drzwi. — A to łotr fagas!... — dodał baron, widocznie bardzo zirytowany. — Pan ma słabość do tego Maruszewicza? — spytał hrabia. — Ale bo to poczciwy chłopak... Z jakich on mnie sytuacji nie wyprowadzał... ile daje mi dowodów nieledwie psiego przywiązania ... — Tek!... — mruknął zamyślony hrabia. Posiedział jeszcze kilka minut, nic nie mówiąc, i nareszcie pożegnał barona. Idąc do domu hrabia Liciński kilka razy powracał myślą do Wokulskiego. Uważał za rzecz naturalną, że kupiec zarabia nawet na wyścigowym koniu; swoją drogą czuł jakiś niesmak do podobnych operacyj, a już całkiem miał za złe Wokulskiemu, że wdaje się z Maruszewiczem, figurą co najmniej podejrzaną. "Zwyczajnie, zbogacony parweniusz! — mruknął hrabia. — Przedwcześnie zachwycaliśmy się nim, chociaż... spółkę może prowadzić... Rozumie się, przy pilnej kontroli z naszej strony." W parę dni, około dziewiątej rano, Wokulski odebrał dwa listy: jeden od pani Meliton, drugi od książęcego adwokata. Niecierpliwie otworzył pierwszy, w którym pani Meliton napisała tylko te słowa: "Dziś w Łazienkach o zwykłej godzinie." Przeczytał go parę razy, po czym z niechęcią wziął się do listu adwokata, który zapraszał go również dzisiaj na godzinę jedenastą rano na konferencję w sprawie kupna domu Łęckich. Wokulski głęboko odetchnął; miał czas. Punkt o jedenastej był w gabinecie mecenasa, gdzie już zastał starego Szlangbauma. Mimo woli zauważył, że siwy Żyd bardzo poważnie wygląda na tle brązowych sprzętów i obić i że mecenasowi jest bardzo do twarzy w pantoflach z brązowego safianu. — Pan ma szczęście, panie Wokulski — odezwał się Szlangbaum. — Ledwie panu zachciało się kupić dom, a już domy idą w górę. Ja powiadam, słowo daję, że pan w pół roku odzyska swój nakład na tę kamienicę i jeszcze co zarobi! A ja przy panu... — Myślisz pan? — odparł niedbale Wokulski. — Ja nie myślę — mówił Żyd — ja już zarabiam. Wczoraj adwokat pani baronowej Krzeszowskiej pożyczył ode mnie dziesięć tysięcy rubli do Nowego Roku i dał osiemset rubli procentu. — Cóż to, i ona już nie ma pieniędzy? — spytał Wokulski adwokata. — Ma w banku dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, ale na tym baron położył areszt. Piękną napisali intercyzę, co?... — zaśmiał się adwokat. — Mąż kładzie areszt na pieniądzach będących niewątpliwą własnością żony, z którą toczy proces o separację... Ja, co prawda, takich intercyz nie pisywałem, cha, cha!... — śmiał się adwokat ciągnąc dym z wielkiego bursztyna. — Na cóż baronowa pożycza od pana te dziesięć tysięcy, panie Szlangbaum? — rzekł Wokulski. — Pan nie wie? — odparł Żyd. — Domy idą w górę, i adwokat wytłumaczył pani baronowej, że kamienicy pana Łęckiego nie kupi taniej niż za siedemdziesiąt tysięcy rubli. Ona wolałaby kupić ją za dziesięć tysięcy, no, ale co zrobi?... Mecenas usiadł przed biurkiem i zabrał głos. — Zatem, szanowny panie Wokulski, kamienicę państwa Łęckich (lekko schylił głowę) kupuje, w imieniu pańskim, nie ja, tylko obecny tu (ukłonił się) pan S. Szlangbaum. — Mogę kupić, czemu nie — szepnął Żyd. — Ale za dziewięćdziesiąt tysięcy rubli, nie taniej — wtrącił Wokulski — i przez li—cy—ta—cję... — dodał z naciskiem. — Czemu nie? To nie moje pieniądze!.. Chce pan płacić, będzie pan miał konkurentów do licytacji... Żebym ja miał tyle tysięcy, ile tu w Warszawie, można wynająć do każdy interes bardzo porządne osoby i katoliki, to ja bym był bogatszy od Rotszylda. — Więc będą porządni konkurenci — powtórzył mecenas. — Doskonale. Teraz ja oddam panu Szlangbaumowi pieniądze... — To niepotrzebne — wtrącił Żyd. — A następnie spiszemy akcik, mocą którego pan S. Szlangbaum zaciąga od wielmożnego S. Wokulskiego dług w kwocie dziewięćdziesięciu tysięcy rubli i takowy zabezpiecza na nowo nabytej przez siebie kamienicy. Gdyby zaś pan S. Szlangbaum do dnia 1 stycznia 1879 roku powyższej sumy nie zwrócił... — I nie wrócę. — W takim razie kupiona przez niego kamienica po jaśnie wielmożnych Łęckich przechodzi na własność wielmożnego S. Wokulskiego. — W tej chwili może przejść... Ja nawet do niej nie zajrzę — odparł Żyd machając ręką. — Wybornie! — zawołał mecenas. — Na jutro będziemy mieli akcik, a za tydzień... dziesięć dni, kamienicę. Bodajbyś pan tylko nie stracił na niej z kilkunastu tysięcy rubli, szanowny panie Stanisławie. — Tylko zyskam — odparł Wokulski i pożegnał mecenasa i Szlangbauma. — Ale, ale... — pochwycił mecenas odprowadziwszy Wokulskiego do salonu. — Nasi hrabiowie tworzą spółkę, tylko nieco zmniejszają udziały i żądają bardzo szczegółowej kontroli interesu. — Mają rację. — Szczególniej ostrożnym okazuje się hrabia Liciński. Nie rozumiem, co się z nim stało... — Daje pieniądze, więc jest ostrożny. Dopóki dawał tylko słowo, był śmielszy... — Nie, nie, nie!... — przerwał mu adwokat. — W tym coś jest i ja to wyśledzę... Ktoś nam buty uszył... — Nie wam, ale mnie — uśmiechnął się Wokulski. — W rezultacie, wszystko mi jedno i nawet wcale bym się nie gniewał, gdyby panowie ci nie przystępowali do spółki... Jeszcze raz pożegnał adwokata i pobiegł do sklepu. Tam znalazło się kilka ważnych interesów, które zatrzymały go nadspodziewanie długo. Dopiero o wpół do drugiej był w Łazienkach. Surowy chłód parku, zamiast uspokoić, podniecał go. Biegł tak szybko, że chwilami przychodziło mu na myśl: czy nie zwraca uwagi przechodniów? Wtedy zwalniał kroku i czuł, że niecierpliwość piersi mu rozsadza. "Już ich pewno nie spotkam!" — powtarzał z rozpaczą. Tuż nad sadzawką, na tle zielonych klombów, spostrzegł popielaty płaszczyk panny Izabeli. Stała nad brzegiem w towarzystwie hrabiny i ojca i rzucała pierniki łabędziom, z których jeden nawet wyszedł z wody na swoich brzydkich łapach i umieścił się u stóp panny Izabeli. Pierwszy zobaczył go pan Tomasz. — Cóż za wypadek! — zawołał do Wokulskiego. — Pan o tej porze w Łazienkach?... Wokulski ukłonił się paniom zauważywszy z rozkosznym zdziwieniem rumieniec na twarzy panny Izabeli. — Bywam tu, ile razy przepracuję się... To jest dosyć często... — Szanuj siły, panie Wokulski... — ostrzegł go pan Tomasz; uroczyście grożąc palcem... — A propos — dodał półgłosem — wyobraź pan sobie, że za moją kamienicę już baronowa Krzeszowska chce dać siedemdziesiąt tysięcy rubli... Z pewnością wezmę sto tysięcy, a może i sto dziesięć... Błogosławione są te licytacje!... — Tak rzadko widuję pana, panie Wokulski — wtrąciła hrabina — że muszę zaraz załatwić interes... — Do usług pani... — Panie! — zawołała z komiczną pokorą składając ręce — proszę o sztukę perkalu dla moich sierot... Widzi pan, jak nauczyłam się przymawiać o jałmużnę? — Pani hrabina raczy przyjąć dwie sztuki?... — Tylko w takim razie, jeżeli druga będzie sztuką grubego płótna... — O ciociu, tego już za wiele!... — przerwała jej panna Izabela ze śmiechem. — Jeżeli pan nie chce stracić majątku — zwróciła się do Wokulskiego — niech pan stąd ucieka. Zabieram pana w stronę Pomarańczarni, a ci państwo niech tu odpoczywają... — Belu, nie boisz się?... — odezwała się ciotka. — Chyba ciocia nie wątpi, że w towarzystwie pana nie spotka mnie nic złego... Wokulskiemu uderzyła krew do głowy; na ustach hrabiny mignął niedostrzegalny uśmiech. Była to jedna z tych chwil, kiedy natura hamuje swoje wielkie siły i zawiesza odwieczne prace, ażeby uwydatnić szczęście istot drobnych i znikomych. Wiatr zaledwie dyszał, i tylko po to, ażeby chłodzić śpiące w gniazdach pisklęta i ułatwić lot owadom śpieszącym na weselne gody. Liście drzew chwiały się tak delikatnie, jakby poruszał je nie materialny podmuch, ale cicho prześlizgujące się promienie światła. Tu i owdzie, w przesiąkłych wilgocią gęstwinach, mieniły się barwne krople rosy jak odpryski spadłej z nieba tęczy. Zresztą wszystko stało na miejscu: słońce i drzewa, snopy światła i cienie, łabędzie na stawie, roje komarów nad łabędziami, nawet połyskująca fala na lazurowej wodzie. Wokulskiemu zdawało się; że w tej chwili odjechał z ziemi bystry prąd czasu zostawiając tylko parę białych smug na niebie — i od tej pory nie zmieni się już nic; wszystko zostanie tak samo na wieki. Że on z panną Izabelą będzie wiecznie chodził po oświetlonej łące, oboje otoczeni zielonymi obłokami drzew, spośród których gdzieniegdzie, jak para czarnych brylantów, błyskają ciekawe oczy ptaka. Że on już zawsze będzie pełen niezmiernej ciszy, ona zawsze tak rozmarzona i oblana rumieńcem, że przed nimi zawsze, jak teraz, będą lecieć całujące się w powietrzu te oto dwa białe motyle. Byli w połowie drogi do Pomarańczarni, kiedy panna Izabela, widać już zakłopotana tym spokojem w naturze i między nimi, poczęła mówić: — Prawda, jaki ładny dzień? W mieście upał, tu przyjemny chłód. Bardzo lubię Łazienki o tej godzinie: mało osób, więc każdy może znaleźć kącik wyłącznie dla siebie. Pan lubi samotność? — Nawykłem do niej. — Pan nie był na Rossim?... — dodała rumieniąc się jeszcze mocniej. — Rossiego nie widział pan?... — powtórzyła patrząc mu w oczy ze zdziwieniem. — Nie byłem, ale... będę... — My z ciocią byłyśmy już na dwu przedstawieniach. — Będę na każdym... — Ach, jak to dobrze! Przekona się pan, co to za wielki artysta. Szczególniej znakomicie gra Romea, chociaż... już nie jest pierwszej młodości... Ciocia i ja znamy go osobiście jeszcze z Paryża... Bardzo miły człowiek, ale nade wszystko genialny tragik... W jego grze najprawdziwszy realizm kojarzy się z najpoetyczniejszym idealizmem... — Musi być istotnie wielkim — wtrącił Wokulski — jeżeli budzi w pani tyle podziwu i sympatii. — Ma pan słuszność. Wiem, że w życiu nie zrobię nic nadzwyczajnego, ale umiem przynajmniej oceniać ludzi niezwykłych... Na każdym polu... nawet — na scenie... Niech pan sobie jednak wyobrazi, że Warszawa nie ocenia go jak należy?... — Czy podobna?... Jest przecie cudzoziemcem... — A pan jest złośliwy — odparła z uśmiechem — ale policzę to na karb Warszawy, nie Rossiego... Doprawdy, wstydzę się za nasze miasto!... Ja gdybym była publicznością (ale publicznością rodzaju męskiego!), zasypałabym go wieńcami, a ręce spuchłyby mi od oklasków... Tu zaś oklaski są dość skąpe, a o wieńcach nikt nie myśli... My istotnie jesteśmy jeszcze barbarzyńcami... — Oklaski i wieńce są rzeczą tak drobną, że... na najbliższym przedstawieniu Rossi może mieć ich raczej za wiele aniżeli za mało — rzekł Wokulski. — Jest pan pewny? — spytała, wymownie patrząc mu w oczy. — Ależ... gwarantuję, że tak będzie... — Będę bardzo zadowolona, jeżeli spełni się pańskie proroctwo; może już wrócimy do tamtych państwa? — Ktokolwiek robi pani przyjemność, zasługuje na najwyższe uznanie... — Za pozwoleniem! — przerwała mu śmiejąc się. — W tej chwili powiedział pan kompliment samemu sobie... Zwrócili się od Pomarańczarni z powrotem. — Wyobrażam sobie zdumienie Rossiego — mówiła dalej panna Izabela — jeżeli spotkają go owacje. On już zwątpił i — prawie żałuje, że przyjechał do Warszawy... Artyści nie wyłączając największych są to szczególni ludzie: bez sławy i hołdów nie mogą żyć, jak my bez pokarmu i powietrza. Praca, choćby najpłodniejsza, ale cicha, albo poświęcenie to nie dla nich. Oni koniecznie muszą wysuwać się na pierwszy plan, zwracać na siebie spojrzenia wszystkich, panować nad sercami tysięcy... Sam Rossi mówi, że wolałby o rok wcześniej umrzeć na scenie wobec pełnego i wzruszonego teatru aniżeli o rok później w nielicznym otoczeniu. Jakie to dziwne!... — Ma rację, jeżeli pełny teatr jest dla niego najwyższym szczęściem. — Pan sądzi, że są szczęścia, które warto opłacić krótszym życiem? — spytała panna Izabela. — I nieszczęścia, których warto uniknąć w ten sposób — odpowiedział Wokulski. Panna Izabela zamyśliła się i od tej pory szli oboje w milczeniu. Tymczasem siedząc nad sadzawką i w dalszym ciągu karmiąc łabędzie hrabina rozmawiała z panem Tomaszem. — Nie uważasz — mówiła — że ten Wokulski jest jakby zajęty Belą?... — Nie sądzę. — Nawet bardzo; dzisiejsi kupcy umieją robić śmiałe projekta. — Od projektu do wykonania ogromnie daleko — odparł nieco zirytowany pan Tomasz. — Choćby jednakże nawet tak było, nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Nad myślami pana Wokulskiego nie panuję, a o Belcię jestem spokojny. — Ja, w rezultacie, nic mam nic przeciw temu — dodała hrabina. — Cokolwiek nastąpi, oczywiście zgadzam się z wolą boską, jeżeli zyskują na tym ubodzy... Ciągle zyskują... Moja ochrona będzie niedługo pierwszą w mieście, i tylko dlatego, że ten pan ma słabość do Belci... — Dajże spokój... Wracają!... — przerwał pan Tomasz. Istotnie panna Izabela z Wokulskim ukazali się na końcu drogi. Pan Tomasz przypatrzył im się z uwagą i dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że dwoje tych ludzi harmonizują ze sobą wzrostem i ruchami. On, o głowę wyższy i silnie zbudowany, stąpał jak eks—wojskowy; ona, nieco drobniejsza, lecz kształtniejsza, posuwała się jakby płynąc. Nawet biały cylinder i jasny paltot Wokulskiego godził się z popielatym płaszczykiem panny Izabeli. "Skąd mu ten biały cylinder?... " — pomyślał pan Tomasz z goryczą. Potem nasunęła mu się dziwna kombinacja: że Wokulski jest to parweniusz, który za prawo noszenia białego cylindra powinien by mu płacić przynajmniej pięćdziesiąt procent od wypożyczonego kapitału. — Aż sam wzruszył ramionami. — Jak tam pięknie, ciociu, w tamtych alejach! — zawołała zbliżając się panna Izabela. — My z ciocią nigdy nie bywamy w tamtej stronie. Łazienki tylko wtedy są przyjemne. kiedy można chodzić po nich szybko i daleko. — W takim razie poproś pana Wokulskiego, ażeby ci częściej towarzyszył — odpowiedziała hrabina tonem jakiejś osobliwej słodyczy. Wokulski ukłonił się, panna Izabela nieznacznie ściągnęła brwi, a pan Tomasz rzekł: — Może byśmy wrócili do domu... — Ja myślę — odparła hrabina. — Pan jeszcze zostaje, panie Wokulski? — Tak. Czy mogę panie odprowadzić do powozu? — Prosimy. Belu, podaj mi rękę. Hrabina z panną Izabelą poszły naprzód, za nimi pan Tomasz z Wokulskim. Pan Tomasz czuł w sobie tyle goryczy, kwasu i ciężaru na widok białego cylindra, że nie chcąc być niegrzecznym zmuszał się do uśmiechu. A nareszcie, pragnąc w jakiśkolwiek sposób zabawić Wokulskiego, znowu zaczął mówić mu o swej kamienicy, z której ma nadzieję otrzymać czterdzieści albo i pięćdziesiąt tysięcy czystego zysku. Cyfry te ze swej strony źle podziałały na humor Wokulskiego, który mówił sobie, że ponad trzydzieści tysięcy rubli już nic nie jest w stanie dołożyć. Dopiero gdy podjechał powóz i pan Tomasz usadowiwszy damy i siebie zawołał: "Ruszaj" w Wokulskim znikło uczucie niesmaku, a ocknął się żal po pannie Izabeli. "Tak krótko!" — szepnął patrząc z westchnieniem na łazienkowską szosę, na którą w tej chwili wjechała zielona beczka straży polewająca drogę. Poszedł jeszcze w stronę Pomarańczarni, tą samą ścieżką co pierwej, upatrując na miałkim piasku śladu bucików panny Izabeli. Coś się tu zmieniło. Wiatr dął silniej, zmącił wodę w sadzawce, porozganiał motyle i ptaki, a za to napędził więcej obłoków, które raz po raz przyćmiewały blask słońca. "Jak tu nudno!" — szepnął i zawrócił do szosy. Wsiadł do swego powozu i przymknąwszy oczy nasycał się jego lekkim kołysaniem. Zdawało mu się; że jak ptak siedzi na gałęzi, którą wiatr chwieje w prawo i w lewo, do góry i na dół, a potem nagle roześmiał się przypomniawszy sobie, że to lekkie kołysanie kosztuje go około tysiąca rubli rocznie. "Głupiec jestem, głupiec! — powtarzał. — Po co ja się pnę między ludzi, którzy albo nie rozumieją moich ofiar, albo śmieją się z niezgrabnych wysiłków. Na co mi ten powóz?... Czy nie mógłbym jeździć dorożką albo tym oto trajkoczącym omnibusem z płóciennymi firanami?..." Stanąwszy przed domem przypomniał sobie obietnicę daną pannie Izabeli co do owacyj dla Rossiego. "Naturalnie, że będzie miał owacje, ba! jeszcze jakie... Jutro przedstawienie... Nad wieczorem posłał służącego do sklepu po Obermana. Siwy inkasent przybiegł natychmiast, z trwogą pytając się w duszy: czy Wokulski nie rozmyślił się i nie każe mu zwrócić zgubionych pieniędzy?... Ale Wokulski przywitał go bardzo łaskawie i nawet zabrał do swego gabinetu, gdzie z pół godziny rozmawiali. O czym.?... Pytanie: o czym Wokulski mógł rozmawiać z Obermanem, bardzo zaciekawiało lokaja. Jużci, o zgubionych pieniądzach... Troskliwy sługa przykładał kolejno oko i ucho do dziurki od klucza, dużo widział, dużo słyszał, ale nic nie mógł zrozumieć. Widział, że Wokulski daje Obermanowi całą paczkę pięciorublówek i słyszał takie oto wyrazy: — W Teatrze Wielkim... na balkonie i paradyzie... woźnemu wieniec, bukiet przez orkiestrę... Co ta besztyja, stary, już zaczyna handlować biletami do teatru czy co?... Usłyszawszy w gabinecie szmer ukłonów służący uciekł do przedpokoju, aby tam przyłapać Obermana. Gdy zaś inkasent wyszedł, odezwał się: — Cóż, skończyło się z pieniądzmi?... Dużom ja tu śliny żepszuł ażeby stary pofolgował panu Obermanowi, i nareszcie wymogłem nanim, że mi powiedział: "Zobaczymy, zrobi się, co się da!" No i widzę, pan Oberman dobił dziś targu... Cóż, stary w dobrym humorze!... — Jak zwykle — odparł inkasent. — Aleście się nagadali z nim. Musi, że o czymś więcej niż o pieniądzach... Może i o teatrze, bo stary paszjami lubi teatr... Ale Oberman spojrzał na niego wilczym okiem i wyszedł milcząc. Służący w pierwszej chwili otworzył usta ze zdumienia, lecz ochłonąwszy pogroził za nim pięścią. — Poczekaj!... — mruknął — żapłaczę ja ci... Wielki pan, patrzcie go... Ukradł czterysta rubli i już nie chce gadać z człowiekiem! Lalka 17